powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Snapper
Snapper was the Phantom Beast General that had the Snapping Turtle animal spirit. He possessed Rinzin power. Character History Snapper along with Whiger, Scorch, and five other Phantom Beasts they had attempted to overthrow Dai Shi during the Beast War. The resulting feud had caused the attack on the humans to stand on weak ground. With the finding of the Crystal Eyes in which the Generals were contained they resolved to ally completely with Dai Shi, plotting to make him Phantom Beast King and eliminate his humanity, ensuring the success of the Final Beast Wars. With Scorch, he attempts to have Camille destroyed after Whiger had his Rinzin stolen from him, and was stripped of his rank and destroyed. This puts him at odds once again with Dai Shi. Later, when Jarrod breaks free of Dai Shi, Snapper aids Scorch in hunting down him and Camille, only to battle the Rangers, Jarrod and Camille. Snapper was eventually destroyed by Camille using a massive drill like attack and the other Rangers while Casey and Jarrod fought Scorch. Snapper was revived by Dai Shi for the final Beast War, but was destroyed again by Master Phant while battling the Power Rangers and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities Rinzin Power *'Superhuman Strength'-Snapper took out the Jungle Master and Wolf Pride Megazords just by touching them and made the Rhino Pride Megazord topple over without even touching it. *'Durability'-Snapper has a very tough brown shell on his front that allowed him to completely shrug off a strike from RJ and the Rhino Morpher simlaltaniously as well as completely shrug off an energy slash from Camile's Chameleon Sai. *'Agility Rush-'''Sonimax can skoot forward and slam through his enemies with enough force to down all four Rangers. *'Energy Blasts-'Snapper can charge up his hand with Rinzin Power and fire yellow energy that might have killed Lily had they not been energy slashed apart by Camile. *'Energy Waves-'Snapper can charge himself up with Rinzin Power and unleash yellow energy waves capable of taking down two Megazords with three hits. *'Rinzin Headbutt-'Snapper can charge up his head with Rinzin Power and headbutt with enough force to send Camile backwards. *'Skilled Fighter'''-Sonimax can take on four Rangers and Camile all by himself althhough they were able to destroy him. *'Enlarging'-Snapper can make himself grow at will, also being able to do so mid-teleport apparently as shown when he arrived to help Sonimax. Arsenal *'Fists-'''Snapper lacks any melee weapons, much like the other Phantom Beasts but is horribly sklled with his bare hands. **'Rinzin Empowerment-'Snapper can charge up his fists with yellow Rinzin Power and touch his enemies, sending them flying into the air and explode, as shown when he did this to the Megazords and is his strongest attack. When used in his final battle, where he used an uppercut and not just a light touch, it sent RJ and Dominic flying across the battlefield. Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Snapper is voiced by Richard Simpson. Notes * Snapper can be seen as a member of the audience of Galaxy Warriors in ''Power Rangers Ninja Steel. ** Also in this show, his suit was later recycled as Shelldax of the Gruesome Grunts. * He is similar to Naja in the same series: **Both are reptile themed; him being turtle themed and Naja being Cobra themed, **Both are high ranking warriors; him a Phantom Beast General, Naja the leader of the Five Fingers of Poison, **Both try to take over Dai Shi's temple but are stopped and destroyed by Camille, **Both are vioced by Richard Simpson. Appearances * Power Rangers Jungle Fury **Episode 23: Fear and the Phantoms **Episode 24: Blue Ranger, Twin Danger **Episode 25: One Last Second Chance **Episode 26: Don't Blow That Dough **Episode 27: Tigers Fall, Lions Rise **Episode 28: The Spirit of Kindness **Episode 29: Maryl and the Monkeys **Episode 30: To Earn Your Stripes **Episode 31: Path of the Righteous **Episode 32/Finale: Now the Final Fury }} See Also References Category:Jungle Fury Category:PR Villains Category:Phantom Beasts Category:Phantom beast generals Category:PR Generals Category:Deceased PR Villains